1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates at least to accessories of a portable computer.
2. Background of the Related Art
Mobile computers (e.g. laptops) are useful to many computer users, allowing them to travel and use a computer. Desktop computers are also useful, because they generally have large keyboards and a wide variety of peripheral devices. Large keyboards or a wide variety of peripheral devices may not be practical in a mobile computer, because they may make the mobile computer prohibitively large or heavy (e.g. making them ill suited for traveling). Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a computer that is mobile, but also has a capabilities of a larger keyboard and a broad range of peripheral device.